Unlike Any Other
by Dancer to a Different Disco
Summary: Just a crossover. Nico di Angelo is thrust into the latter part of Deathly Hallows, and he meets many interesting people. There's some Nico/ Luna shipping in here.
1. Six Years

He was eighteen. Six entire years at that camp, alone in the Hades cabin. Sure, he was an extraordinary fighter by now - he had control of his vast powers - but Nico Di Angelo still felt like he was lacking something. He just couldn't pinpoint exactly what. People tended to avoid him, although, they were still civil. The only people he considered friends were Percy and his gang. Even then, it was a bit of a strech. He knew it was partly his fault for being so antisocial. He sighed and rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. It was dawn, and he knew that sleep was going to evade him from this point on. He groaned and rolled again, this time off the bed, landing on all fours and pushing himself up to a standing position. He yawned loudly, but since he shared this cabin with no one, he didn't care.

"So do you always sleep without a shirt, or. . ." an unfamiliar female voice questioned. Nico jumped so high he felt like he would have been in Zeus's territory.

"The f - " he stopped himself mid-swear; she looked only around 13. Possibly 14. "Who are you?"

"Stephanie Windsen." She gave a smirk that looked exactly like his own. "Your positively lovely half-sister, if I'm correct." Nico rubbed his temples; Stephanie seemed like the type of person who knew what buttons to push, just in order to get a reaction. Nico also noticed that she had a very defining face; high cheekbones, a ski slope nose, and full lips. He could have sworn he'd seen it before. Stephanie would have been very pretty, if she just gave a little effort. Her hair was a curly mess and the circles under her eyes seemed out of place on a girl her size and age.

"Daughter of a model, if you think you've seen me before," she informed him, almost like she had read his mind. She broke eye contact with him. "The feeling between her and dear old dad wasn't mutual." From the sarcastic way she referred to Hades, Nico guessed that Hades didn't have a good relationship, if any, with Stephanie. Hades had probably terrified her poor mother into insanity, just to get what he wanted from her.

Typical.

Nico took the silence as a chance to grab the first shirt in sight, which happened to be just a normal Camp Half Blood one. He subconsciously wished it weren't so bright, but he thought that everytime he wore it. Stephanie smirked again at this.

"So. . .uh. . .Steph. When-"

"Stephanie." She interrupted.

_No nicknames, _Nico thought. "Stephanie. When did you get here. . .?"

"Last night. Mom dropped me and a satyr off at the camp entrance then sped away. She couldn't wait to be rid of me. The satyr led me to the Hades cabin and I just claimed a bed. . ."

"You didn't go see Chiron?"

"It was three in the morning. And who?"

"The leader of the camp. I wonder. . . who was your satyr?"

"How should I know?" Nico sighed at this answer.

"I kind of expected you to at least be friends with him."

"He just never said. I was at school with him for a day. Then everything went crazy." Stephanie explained. She paused. "Okay, um. . ." 

"Nico." 

"Okay, Nico, all I know about this is that I'm a literal child of hell."

Nico chuckled. "You need to see Chiron." He took her arm and lead the way. Despire Stephanie's protests, he continued walking until they were at the Big House. Very few campers were up at this time of the morning. The other, the sleeping part, included Chiron and Mr. D. Nico kept knocking on the door however. He didn't want to get stuck with Stephanie longer than he had to, mean as it sounded. He just wasn't in a good mood and he didn't want to lash out at her. Finally Chiron opened the door, and Stephanie finally stopped babbling. The sight of an actual centaur shut her up quick.

"Yup, I'm going crazy," she muttered.

"Nico? Who is this?" Chiron asked curiously, flicking his tail and studying Stephanie.

"My new half-sister." Nico answered, gently pushing Stephanie forward. "Just a warning, she doesn't know anything except her parentage." Chiron nodded and took Stephanie under his care, shutting the door on Nico. He didn't mind. For now, she wasn't his responsibility. Was this how Bianca felt about him? He couldn't help but wonder. If it was, he couldn't blame her for joining the Hunters. But he knew she loved him more than that. He'd just learn to care about Stephanie.

As he walked the path back to his cabin, Nico hesistated. What was here at camp for him anymore? He was as trained as he could be. Dealing with Stephanie might be rewarding, or it might not. Nico ran back to the cabin and changed shirts, switching orange for black. He threw on his aviator jacket and took an unplanned turn into the dark forest. He walked into a shadow and traveled, unaware of where he was going or even where he wanted to be.


	2. Hanging Out in a Dungeon

When he stepped on solid floor again, he figured immediately he was in some sort of dungeon. He could barely see his own hand in front of his face, it was so dark. You can imagine Nico's surprise when a pale girl with blond hair to the waist showed up in front of him.

"Oh, who're you?" she asked cheerfully, as if they were in a park. Nico was highly suspicious of her, as all the happy generous people he'd met turned somewhere down the line. Usually, anyway.

". . .Nick." he lied, not wishing to give her his actual name. In the darkness he could just see the corners of her mouth turn up in a serene smile.

"It's okay to trust me, you know. My head is blissfully free of wrackspurts. I wish I could say the same for you," She said somewhat wistfully. Nico was completely caught off guard.

"Wrackspurts? What kind of monster are those?" He'd never heard about them in all the Greek he'd read through at camp. This was something Chiron definitely forgot to mention.

"Oh, they're not a full blown monster. More of a nuisance," she paused to punctuate her conversation with a smile. "They make your brain fuzzy, so you can't think right."

Nico decided not to ask anymore questions about that. It was obvious she wasn't quite right in the head.

"Alright. . .um. . ."

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." she finished for him.

"Right. Where are we?"

"Oh. The Malfoys' Manor." she said this as if he should know what that was. "It was quite lovely upstairs," she added, as if she wasn't trapped in this dungeon and could leave at any time.

Nico was about to step back and shadow travel back to camp when another human popped out of the darkness. He looked very frail, and he had white hair. At least Luna's hair had some color to it.

"Luna? Who is this? Pettigrew didn't bring any other prisoners down here." _Prisoners?_ Was this place for real?

"Oh, Mr Ollivander, this is Nick. I have a feeling he didn't tell me his real name, but that's quite alright, as it is smart to not trust people at first. But you need to have a little." She looked Nico in the eyes when she said this. She turned back to the supposed Mr. Ollivander. "He might have Apparated here." Nico half-wondered what Apparating was, as the two chatted on about him, but he was slightly amazed by how observant this girl was. While he previously thought she had a screw loose, he now doubted his analysis. What if she was saying was true? The other 'normal' humans just couldn't see it. Nico was guessing she was a daughter of Athena. He could tell he was in England, from their accents, but he never knew there were other demigods who originated from different countries. Or maybe he did know, in the back of mind; he'd just never encountered the question until now.

Since he was thinking so much, he didn't realize that Luna and Ollivander had stopped talking and run off. Glancing around for signs of them, Nico ran forward, following the sounds of voices and footsteps.

"Harry?" he made out one word spoken, and it was from Luna's mouth. Who was Harry?

Obviously, this dungeon was huge. Nico found himself on the complete opposite site of the dungeon - the light of the door was far away - and he smelled death. It was strong here. He accidently kicked a skeleton. If he squinted hard enough, he could make out that it was very small; it had to be a non-human. The clothes it had on was just a potato sack. Nico started to get anxious. What kind of place was this? And why was he here?

He tried to shadow travel. There was plenty of shadows to choose from. But nothing happened. Frustrated, he headed towards the light from the door. All of a sudden, the torches on the columns were lit. Nico glanced around and spotted many more of the tiny bones, at least four complete skeletons together. The one he'd touched was the most decomposed. They repelled him, which surprised, Nico, because normally he wasn't this way around dead bodies. Being 'a literal child of hell', as Stephanie had put it, did that to you. But somehow, he knew the deaths that occured here were very wrongful, indeed.

Now Luna was calling his name, or rather, his alias. He actually saw her approach instead of seeming to appear out of the darkness. Nico started towards her, and he could see that a different boy was with her. How many people were locked down here?

"Nick, this is Harry Potter. He'll save us." Luna smiled in that calm way of hers.

"We need saving?" Nico asked, somewhat sarcastically. The boy called Harry Potter frowned. Nico noticed that he looked a bit like Percy; black hair, green eyes. The resemblance didn't go much further then that, though. For one, this guy wore glasses, and two, he had a freaky lightning scar on his forehead. Son of Zeus maybe?

"If you want to get out of here alive, then yes." Harry said stiffly. Nico heard a girl screaming in agony above them. The sound seemed to age Harry before Nico's eyes, and Harry closed his own eyes.

"Hermione. . ." he mumbled.

"Harry, you and Ron should go save Hermione first. She's in immediate danger. We have been waiting, and we can afford to wait a little longer." Luna led Harry back to the entrance of the dungeon, telling Harry something about avoiding wrackspurts and diddlywiddlies. He noticed that Harry took something out of his pocket and whispered to it. Curious. Luna motioned for Nico to follow them. Nico saw nothing to lose and did just that.

Out of nowhere, there was a sharp _crack!_ and a little being, about the same size as the skeletons he'd found before, stumbled.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed. Nico could tell it was happy surprise. But the name of the thing. . ._Dobby_?

"Dobby heard Harry Potter needed help. Dobby can help Harry Potter! Harry Potter is great -" The little voice was squeaky. Nico was half glad when Harry cut him off. Was he a monster that he should be wary of? Or was he like satyrs and centaurs - helpful?

"Dobby, can you get them to safe place?" Harry asked him. Dobby nodded virgoursly.

"Oh yes! It is easy!" he cried, clapping his hands together. Harry seemed to be trying to think of that safe location.

"Shell Cottage, Harry." A new guy spoke up. He had bright red hair. He reminded Nico of Rachel, just a bit. But as he observed the boy more, Nico dismissed this thought. "Bill and Fleur's place. That's where I went. . ." He seemed shameful and looked down.

"Dobby will do as Harry Potter requests!" Before he could protest, Nico was grabbed by the little elf-thing and teleported. . .somewhere. It was nothing like shadow travelling; in fact, when they stopped, Nico stumbled over to a bush and promptly threw up. Luna stood over him, brushing the hair from his face. She didn't seem to mind the vomit at all.

"Why, it seems like the first time he's Apparated!" Ollivander observed. Nico wanted to grit his teeth. When his stomach finally settled from the wild ride, he stood up, shaky and a little embarrassed. Luna just smiled at him and led them all to the cottage in the distance.


	3. Burning Questions Answered

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

_**Okay, yesterday I had this chapter done, I just forgot the notebook it was in at school. :) Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited. This is my first fanfic, so it's exciting! :) Onto story.**_

When they had arrived there, they were immediately taken care of. A girl with silvery blond hair greeted them before they even reached the door. A man with a scarred face stood by - Nico guessed they were husband and wife. He also supposed that he was Ron's brother; judging by the identical red hair.

Nico wasn't even asked who he was, although when he took his jacket off he observed they paid special attention to his left arm. He hadn't even noticed the tension about it until the blond woman sighed in relief.

"They were looking for a Dark Mark." Luna explained to him, as if that made Nico any less confused. The woman took Nico, Ollivander, and a litttle creature who was Dobb'y size but looked slightly humanoid to some bedrooms on the second floor. Luna had stayed behind on the beach, waiting for Dobby to come back. He'd gone back to the manor to get Harry and Ron, if Nico understood correctly. Which he doubted he did.

After he'd lay down on the bed and found himself relaxing finally, there was that sharp _crack!_ in the distance. He jumped up at the noise and ran to the window. Sure enough, Harry and Ron were there, accompanied by another girl. Harry was holding something tiny to him, and was facing the window Nico was looking out of. Nico's nose filled with the smell of death as he recognized the tiny body.

"Aw, not Dobby." Nico mumbled, unaware he'd said it out loud. Luna knelt next to Harry, and through the open window, Nico heard Luna say through Harry's sobbing, "We should close his eyes. So he looks as if he's sleeping."

When he turned away, he really set to wondering. Honestly, where in Hades was he? And why couldn't he shadow travel back to camp? Did people die everyday like this here?

Nico frowned and lay back on the bed, and had barely any difficulty falling asleep.

In the dream, his questions were answered.

Nico didn't know where he was, but he did know there was a very powerful presence in the room. Nico heard himself take the direct approach and ask. _Who're you?_

The person rose up into the air while preparing to answer. Nico could see and hear the wings on his shoes flapping. So, it was Hermes.

_Nico, I know you don't know why or even how you're here. _He began. His mouth didn't seem to move. It was all via mind. _But believe me, Son of Hades, there is a reason. All the gods were in on this. Where you are , it is England. 1990s. The late ones. You have a purpose at the Battle of Hogwarts._

There had been a battle about the warts on pigs? What the hell?

Hermes smiled at this. _Very funny, Nico. But you don't understand. These wizards need you, more than you know. _

_Wizards? You mean, children of Hecate?_

Hermes shook his head. _ No, Nico. They are wizards. They have no godly blood in them. Theirs just has magic. _He paused. _But back to the point. Nico, this battle will decide the fate of their world. Voldemort - their villian - has somehow gotten the help of your father and his forces. Hades cannot unchange it unless one of his own fixes this._

Nico grimaced. _That's where I come in, isn't it?_

Hermes nodded. _Right. You need to dismiss all the help that comes from your father. It will take all the strength you have. But, you will live after this has been done. The battle will play out as it was meant to. Then you will have the option of going back home. _

Nico nodded. Why would he want to stay here? He barely understood their ways. Then again, it was something new, different, from camp. He did need to go home, though. He wasn't going to stay here. No sir.

Hermes smiled mysteriously. _Aphrodite has said she'll give you a reason._

With that, his dream ended.

He awoke to knocks at his door. He sat upright, and yawned. Whoever it was was obviously very impatient, as the door flew open on him. It was Harry, Ron, and that girl he didn't know.

"Nick, right?" she asked. Nico noticed she was pale and had a nasty gash on her arm. Then he realized it spelled out a word; _Mudblood. _He guessed that wasn't a compliment. He looked her in the eyes and nodded in answer to her question.

"Okay. How did you get into Malfoy Manor?" He must've looked confused, because she went on in more detail. "You. In the dungeon with Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook."

"Way to be blunt, Hermione." Ron muttered. She glared, and he shut up.

"I just. . . I don't know." Nico admitted. The girl, apparently Hermione, narrowed her eyes.

"Hermione, you can lay off a bit - it's obvious he just woke up." Harry said, stepping forward. "If he wanted to call You-Know-Who, he would have called the name by now."

"You mean V - ?" Hermione's hand snapped blindingly fast over his mouth.

"Don't say the name! It's Taboo!" she nearly hissed. _Thanks for the warning about that, Hermes. _Nico thought, annoyed. He pried Hermione's hand off his mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't know. . ."

"How do you live here and not know about Voldemort?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"I'm a very sheltered child." Nico lied, trying hard to keep a straight face but failing, as his trademark smirk came through. The statement was just so untrue, unless you were talking about when he still had Bianca.

"Do you have a wand?" Harry asked him in such a normal tone of voice, it made Nico laugh. They really were hardcore wizards, weren't they? Even wands. . .

"No. I don't." Nico was about to continue and say he wasn't one of them, but he stopped. _Don't let them know who you really are. _It was his father's voice; cold, cruel, and incredibly demanding. Nico gritted his teeth. The three looked like they gave him sympathy.

"Taken by Snatchers?" Ron questioned. Nico realized that they must have taken that facial expression and interpreted it as anger over not having a wand. He didn't even know what Snatchers were. But he nodded yes, nonetheless.

Hermione pulled a long stick out of her pocket. "We have extras, if you don't mind using. . ." She trailed off painfully, as if she couldn't bear to speak the name. She handed a black slightly twisted wand to Nico. He was hit with a blast of power. He could feel the insanity pulsing from it. He just nodded again however and stuck it in his own pocket, never planning to use it. Hell, he didn't even know how.

"Thanks." he said after a long moment of silence when he realized he hadn't given thanks.

"Well. . . Nick. Luna wants you to tag along with her. She seems to trust you." _Why? _Nico thought. "We've got business to attend to. We'll be off." Harry said and with that, they left his room, and Luna entered, smiling as always.

"I think it's time we got to know each other a bit, before we take off for Hogwarts."


	4. Soft Touch

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES  
>So, yeah, I had left the notebook at school again over the weekend. Oops. Anyway, he's a good chapter for you guys ;) Thanks for all the faves and reviews! They are very much appreciated.<strong>_

The first thing he thought of when he heard her sentence was, _we're actually going to Hogwarts?_

Then he wondered if he should trust Luna. He knew they were fighting against Voldemort; that was about it. Maybe Luna could clue him in, and he'd make a judgement call on whether she could be trusted or not.

"What do you mean?" He questioned after a moment. She took a seat next to him on the bed. She had cleaned up and changed clothes since the manor. He couldn't help but notice, she was very pretty.

"Well, first, I think I should know you real name if we are to be friends." She told him in a dreamy voice, her pitch rising in some places as she talked. She always sounded like that for some reason or another.

"Who said we are friends?" The words were out before he could stop them. They seemed mean, but Luna was unphased.

"Oh, I did." She smiled at him. "You seem like a nice boy if one can get past that tough wall you've placed around yourself. I also think you would help against You-Know-Who."

"Okay. Everytime someone talks about him, I get confused. Can you please just tell me what's going on?" It came out more desperate and demaning than he had intended. Almost like his dad. . .

"I'd gladly help." She told him matter-of-factly. She looked straight into his eyes. "Don't let the nargles and wrackspurts get to you, Nick." Then she told him the story, or all she knew of it. Sometimes, Luna added her own little flair to the story, but she had gotten the basic summary correct.

"That's why people think Harry's so important." Nico thought out loud. Even though he knew everyone here was a wizard, Nico characterized them as being children of gods and goddesses. For instance, he'd figured Harry was treated so well because his dad was Zeus. It just helped Nico get a grasp on things.

'Now that you know, Nick, will you help us with him?" The way she said "it" made it sound like Voldemort was a mere pest, almost like a naughty child that nobody could get to.

Nico looked at her and held the gaze instead of looking down this time. He nodded in answer to the question.

"I'm Nico, Luna, not Nick." He trusted her. If no one else, he trusted Luna.

She just smiled in response.

"You've nearly got it, Nico." 

She was being kind. All Nico had managed to do with that wand in the past hour was some explosions in his face. He knew he'd said he'd never use it, but somehow Luna persuaded him that he needed it to fight Voldemort. Which he didn't. But he couldn't tell he that, now could he? 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Nico said half-heartedly. To his surprise, however, the feather obeyed, rising up into the air at Nico's command. Somehow, he'd channeled his godly power through the wand. This was a pretty useful stick, as far as sticks went.

"See, you're not a Squib after all." Luna smiled. "I knew you could do it. You just have to stop being so negative."

"I'm not negative." Nico automatically defended.

"Whatever you say. It is good to believe you can be postive."

"I never said I was postive, either. I'm a realist."

Luna just shook her head with another serene smile.

"I know I can't teach you everything about spells in these few days we have, but I can give you enough to stand a chance against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You will help us immensely in the fight, I know you will."

While staring at her, out of the blue Nico realized exactly what Aphrodite had meant in his dream.

_F-ing hell._

That night, Nico couldn't hold onto sleep. After the initial thought about possibly liking Luna, he couldn't banish it from his mind. The thought was like an unwanted pest. It just wouldn't go away. Did girls think this much about stuff like this?

Now normally, Nico wouldn't dwell on this. But with all that had happened in the few days he'd been here, he spent an unusual amount of time thinking. It made his brain hurt sometimes. Nico had no need for romance in his life. Sure. He was a teenage boy, he had urges, he wanted it. But at the same time, it was despised. The only other time he'd felt this way was about that one crush on a girl from Aphrodite's own cabin. That never went anywhere however because she didn't realize Nico even existed. But, somehow, this - thing? - with Luna was stronger. She cared about his well being. No one really had before, except Bianca, of course. Sure people were worried about him because of his sister's early demise - but Luna didn't know about that. She had no reason to care.

And yet, she did.

After a long time of wrestling with the thoughts bouncing around in his head, he threw off his blanket and headed downstairs, donned in sweatpants and some old Tshirt. Even thought he's wasn't Poseidon's son, the sea helped him sometimes. He liked water when it wasn't trying to kill him. He opened the door and felt a blast of much needed cool air. He passed Dobby's recent grave on the way to the beach.

The smell of the sea was overwhelming, but it cleared Nico's head. He sat down on the wet sand, and stuck his feet in the rising and falling waves. Luna was not his focus. Right here - right now - defeating their villian was the focus. Anything involving anything else could wait, it was minor.

"Nico? Is that you?"

Or, it seemed, fate had other plans.

He whilred around and sure enough, grey eyes was staring back at him. She was trying to wrap a large bathrobe around her bitty frame. It was way too big for her.

"Yeah, it is. Go back to bed, Luna." He told her in a low mumble.

She seemed to ignore this. "I couldn't sleep either," she informed him while taking a seat beside him. Their bodies touched in this moment. Too close. "The ocean is so turbulent, but so calm, don't you think?" Nico scooted a little ways away from her.

"Yeah," he muttered. His mind was full of those thoughts again, some of them were. . .well. . .Nico was a teenager. Don't blame him.

He snuck a glance over at her, and she happened to do so at the same time. They held eye contact, and she glanced down at Nico's lips. He took this as an unconscious signal to go in, and he leaned closer to her. The distance between them was no more as their lips met in a soft touch.

Luna didn't seem surprised at all. She touched the back of Nico's neck, the coldness of it made Nico shiver. She pulled him closer to her as the innocent kiss deepened. He didn't want to, but Nico was forced to break off to breathe. Nico stared again into the grey eyes he barely knew, but felt like he'd known forever.

_Damn it, Aphrodite._


	5. Afternoon Nap

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

_**Been busy the past few days so i couldn't type this up. But tadaaaa! I'll add another chapter later today.**_

Neither of them mentioned their late night kiss the next day when Nico learned more spells. Nico was a bit surprised; he expected her to talk to him about it. Frankly, he wanted her to. He was so confused about all these new feelings he had, and he wondered if she felt them, too. It was impossible to love after such a short time though. Could he really love her? Or was he just kidding himself?

"Your eyes are particularly unfocused today, Nico." _You're the reason for it, _he thought glancing up at her. "Take a deep breath to expel the wrackspurts. There, now - " What little focus he had gained was lost in an innocent glance at her lips. They looked so soft - if only -

"Nico? Try the spell on me." Her voice brought him back to reality, whatever reality was anymore.

"What was it again?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Luna smiled and chuckled.

"Flipendo. Say it with me now; _Fli - pen - do._" She nodded in approval. "Good. Now, try it on me." Nico hadn't paid enough attention to know what it did, but if she was offering herself up as a test subject for him, it couldn't be terrible.

"Flipendo!" Nico shouted. Blue light shot out of the end of the wand and Luna went flying backwards, landing on a large sand dune. Nico just stood there like an idiot for a minute, unable to believe what he just did to her, and then rushed to her aid.

"Strong for a new user. . ." Luna remarked, standing up and brushing the sand off of herself. She winced once or twice.

"My gods. Sorry, Luna." He said some other variations of this to her as they headed back to the cottage. Her eyebrows furrowed. She was thinking.

"God_s_?" She asked after a silent moment.

Nico was revealed. Damn. He scrambled for an answer that would make sense to her.

"Yeah. Like, the Greek gods. I like the myths a lot." He told her hastily.

"Oh! You do?" She smiled and took hold of his hand in admiration. "I quite like them too. Especially the bits about demigods. I can relate to them a little, I suppose." Luna looked thoughtful. Nico smiled in spite of himself. If only she knew she was holding hands with one right now. . . "Oh. Nico, if you can do a Knockback Jinx like that on Death Eaters - " Nico laughed at the name. He couldn't help it. Eat death? " - I'd like to be on your side." She looked up at him and her gaze had respect and honor written all over it. If she knew him, really knew him for who he was, that look would have hate and everything else bad in it. By now they had long passed the cottage, but neither of them wished to stop.

"Nico?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Luna?"

"Do you believe in love?" Luna took Nico's arm and put it around her shoulders. The question took him off guard. He never would have said the answer he said before last night.

"Yes, Luna. I do." He answered with confidence. She smiled at this.

"What about fate?" she pushed further.

"Yeah, that too. Because, well. . . Luna. . ." He started to blush and it showed clearly on his pale skin. She didn't seem to notice. She was listening to him intently. "Luna, I'm beginning to think you're part of my fate." She smiled at this and wrapped her free arm around his torso.

"I think that too. But it's much more then just fate." She whispered in his ear. She was too close for comfort, but Nico did nothing about it. He really liked the feeling of having her clsoe to him. He wanted to protect her. Protect her like he couldn't do for Bianca. He kissed her forehead affectionately. The cottage was merely a speck in the distance now. Nico glanced behind him then allowed himself to fall backwards onto a dune, bringing her with him. She laughed and laid her head on his chest. He was happy to just lie there with her and do nothing more.

Most importantly, though, Nico was finally happy. He heard Luna's breathing slow down, and felt his own eyelids getting heavy. He succumbed to sleep willingly.

The dream was dark again. Like the other, he knew a powerful force was in the place, he couldn't tell which, though.

When they rose from sleep, it was getting dark out. Fleur was calling their names, with French words added in there. She sounded upset.

Luna was up immediately, unlike Nico, who took more then a few seconds to get up.

"Fleur, it's alright. We are here." Nico could hear the sigh of relief even from as far away as she was. Fleur came closer, and when he finally got to his feet, her eyes narrowed as if she remembered an unpleasant piece of information. She had put the puzzle pieces together like any person would. _Oh, shit._ Nico thought, shoving his hand in his pockets.

"We just took an afternoon nap." Luna explained calmly. She wasn't blushing furiously as Nico was.

"A nap that stretched from noon to nearly 8 o'clock," Fleur said in an accusing voice. "Did you not sleep at all last night?"

The truth was, Nico didn't. After the initial kiss, Luna had stood and ran her hand over Nico's head. Then she headed back inside. He didn't know if Luna had gotten some sleep; from the way she'd been snoozing with him, he supposed not.

"Actually, I didn't really, Fleur." Luna was deadly honest. "It's not anything to do with the hospitality you've given to us. There's been a lot on our minds lately." Because Nico was sure anything he added in would make Fleur more suspicious, he just let Luna do the talking for both of them. Fleur still had that accusing look on her face, but she bought the story - for now. She beckoned Luna to her and whispered in her ear. Nico wished that he knew what they were saying.

After a moment of the whispering, Luna smiled and nodded at Fleur. "Thank you, it will aid in future desicions." What? Desicions? Oh gods, what did Fleur say? Fleur motioned for Nico to follow the both of them back to the cottage.

"You must be hungry." She said to Nico and Luna. Nico's stomach growled in response, and the girls laughed. Nico just smiled.


	6. Closer

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

_**Just to say it, I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**Okay, I think people will like this chapter :) Hint hint, wink wink. Haha. I upped the rating to M Because i am paranoid. Hope you guys like it! :)**_

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVES AND STORY ALERTS AND REVIEWS. :D**_

Luna had what she normally had for dinner, but for some reason, Nico was starving. He was reaching for fourths when Fleur slapped his hand away.

'You've had enough. Don't stuff yourself." She scolded, as if Nico was her son. He smiled at this and the emptied plates away - everyone had finished before him - and took them to the sink to be washed. Then Nico retreated to his room once again. Nights were becoming just a time to be in his bedroom, without sleeping, just thinking. He was doing a lot of that lately.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door.

"Nico? Are you in there?" Luna asked through it.

"Yeah." He said simply. He stood to open it for her but she turned the knob before he even there.

"I had some quite odd dreams. My bedroom didn't seem safe." The unspoken question hung in the air. Nico wondered what on earth could scare Luna.

"Yeah." he said again, climbing back into his bed. Luna went around to the other side and climbed under the covers. She was so much smaller than Nico was. He rolled onto his side and slif his arms around her frame. She smiled and did the same, caressing his cheek a free hand. Their lips met again, but this time, Luna gave more power to hers; it very quickly grew deep as Nico let go to shed his shirt. Luna's eyes widened and she broke the kiss.

"Nico, I - " For once, Luna Lovegood was tongue tied. She regained her composure and looked at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked impatiently. She didn't smile at his tone.

"Nico, w-we just met only days ago. I-I just don't k-know if we should g-go that f-far." She was stammering, fighting for the right words. Nico wondered if she felt that same irresistable pull to him as he did her.

"Luna, I don't - I have to tell you the truth for you to understand." He was probably breaking all sorts of laws, but he told her his story. Her eyes never flickered from his face as he talked. When he got to Bianca's role in his account, he felt familiar burning in his eyes as he'd forced tears back. He swallowed a huge painful lump in his throat to continue. When he told her why he was really here, in her world, Luna seemed confused.

"You're. . .you're from a different time?" She asked as if this was something even Luna couldn't believe. She didn't question the demigod thing at all. Nico nodded in answer.

"I don't know if I can stay after I defeat the forces." He told her. Yes, Hermes told him he could. But he had a feeling that was a lie. Hermes, he knew, was good at lying. Something told him not to trust that bit of information.

"You'll. . .leave?" Luna said again in the tone of disbelief. Nico could only nod. She looked down at the bed, then back up to him.

"I would rather regret something I've done than forever wonder what might have happened when I didn't." She whispered, taking the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Nico could only stare. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder. Nico was so overwhelmed as their bare skin touched. They helped each other out of their remaining clothes and buried themselves under the covers.

They were closer then they even had been, or ever would be.

In that moment, Nico was the happiest man in the world.

"You have distracted my son from his main objective, Aphrodite. Stop this, and stop it now." Hades was angry at his son's recent loss of virginity to that witch. Now Nico wouldn't help him out of his mess. He was too wrapped up in that _girl. _He couldn't stand it. The fact he'd sent some of his spirits to scare her had pushed her closer to his son! He couldn't believe it.

Aphrodite twisted a perfectly curled piece of hair around her finger. "I don't see the problem, Hades. You son was in great need of somebody to love - for lack of a better word, it is _cute._ And a beautiful first love. Luna Lovegood was simply his perfect match. I only had to give a little push to get them going."

"Lies! Nico wasn't - _obsessed_ with that girl until you interferred! I quite agree. Nico needed a woman. But not one who is in reality ten years older then he is. And don't correct me with the time in the Lotus Casino, Aphrodite, because I know you'll use that to justify. He didn't need a woman who will break his heart in the end when he has to leave. You even have Hermes in on this!"

"You are correct. In fact, most of Olympus is in on the love story that stretches across time. Nico is quite the celebrity, and not because of who his father his." Aphrodite checked her flawless nails. "Can't you appreciate the power of love, Hades? Or have those years in the Underworld hardened you?"

"I only care for my son's well being." Hades said in a strained voice. His son was merely a nice show everyone else was watching. Again, Hades was being disrespected and no one seemed to care.

He only wanted what was best for his son. Maria's son. Their son.


	7. Only the Beginning

_**Author Notes**_

_**Okay, so this chapter is sort of a filler before the good part. Obviously I'm basing off the movie, if you couldn't tell already. I haven't seen it since August so bear with me when I get some things wrong. **_

_**This isn't the best chapter, but trust me, the best is coming. :)**_

"Nico. Nico? We need to get to Hogwarts." Luna was shaking his shoulders. He unwillingly opened his eyes. She was dressed and completely ready to go. He, on the other hand, was none of those things. He sat up and rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes.

"Right now?" He croaked, slipping out of bed to pull some clothes on. When his jeans were buttoned he turned around to face her.

"Yes, Nico. We need to get there before. . . just come." She sounded stressed, an odd combination with the dreamy quality her voice usually had. He slipped a shirt on over his head and walked over to her, wrapping her in a hug. She pulled away from him. "Not now." She ducked under his arms, leaving Nico to hug empty air. She took his hand, and Nico thought it was a way of making up for not hugging him (selfish thought, he knew), but he was sucked into that odd way of traveling wizards had. When they arrived and their feet stood on solid ground again, they were in a street. Luna's hand grasped his wrist now as she pulled him inside what looked like an old tavern. Some sort of alarm was going off, and Nico heard people thundering past outside, yelling. No one had the smarts to check this place, apparently, though.

As he looked around, Nico noticed a pig's head hanging over the blazing fireplace. He had somehow managed to keep himself from getting sick once again, though he was certain he looked particularly green.

"Aberforth?" Luna called. A man with long grey-white hair and a beard of the same mixed color walked toward them from out behind the counter. He stared at Nico, studying him up and down.

"Who's your friend?" He asked gruffly after a moment of silence.

"Nico di Angelo." She told him, as if he should know who he was. "Can Ariana take us to Hogwarts? That's why I am here." She was straight to the point. Aberforth's expression softened at the mention of that name, but only for a brief moment.

"I don't know why you're still trying. You-Know-Who's obviously won. There ain't much we can do. Might as well surrender."

"Negativity is what will make us lose, Aberforth. The future is never decided." Luna said matter-of-factly. She strolled voer to a picture of a young girl who looked a bit like Luna herself. They had the same look in their eyes, they both just wanted to help. To Nico's surprise, the girl nodded at Luna and walked down the path behind her, disppearing. The picture opened to reveal a secret passageway. _Picture move?_ He couldn't help but think.

Luna climbed up into the tunnel after stepping on a chair. She looked back and Nico realized that he should probably follow her. He scrambled up there and Aberforth gave him a latern to them. Nico nodded in thanks, and the picture closed in on them.

"Off to Hogwarts." Luna hummed a spooky little tune to herself as they walked. Nico deliberately stayed behind her, wondering what this famous Hogwarts would actually be like.

However, his thoughts eventually strayed to the night before. He could only smile.

Why was Luna so distant with him now?

Luna flipped open another picture, and Nico saw that they were inside what looked like some sort of infirmary. Luna scurried down onto another chair - why were these pictures so high? - and Nico followed. She got a few sounds of recognition and some clapping as she climbed, but when Nico came into sight, all of it stopped and turned into suspicious looks.

"Luna, I thought you were on our side." Someone he didn't know exclaimed indignantly in an Irish accent. "Why'd you bring a Death Eater to Hogwarts?" At this, nearly everyone pulled out their wands.

"Calm down, Seamus." She smiled. "Nico here in a very valuable weapon against You-Know-Who. We need him." Her tone was final. "He may dress like one, but - " she grabbed his left arm and yanked his sleeve up. Clear, pale skin made the young men and women sigh in relief. "See? He isn't." She let go, and Nico took his arm back and pulled the cloth back to cover his skin again. The guy called Seamus held his hand out to Nico.

"Glad you picked the right side, mate." Nico cautiously shook his hand. Many of the others followed his example and shook Nico's hand as well.

All of a sudden, the portrait swung open again, and out tumbled Harry, Ron, Hermione, and some other guy that Nico had noticed left earlier.

"Harry!" "_Harry!"_ "Potter! You're back!" Choruses like this rang about the whole room.

Nico was barely listening as Harry explained why they'd come back. He was too engrossed in all the new things and people surrounding him.

"Well, there's the lost diadem," Luna piped up, jarring Nico out of his zone out. When the others looked at her for an explanation, she continued. "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Surely you've heard of it?"

"That sounds about right!" Ron exclaimed.

"But, Luna, that's the thing. . . it's lost. No one alive has seen it." An Asian girl said. The others continued talking back and forth, debating about where this diadem might be, and making plans. Harry was pulling on Hogwarts robes. Luna held one out to him as well.

"It's your disguise. You need to stand and walk in the lines with everyone else." Nico gave her a questioning look. "So the others know for sure you're on their side," she whispered so only he could hear. "they still doubt you. Lie low. I'll tell them again and again, you're needed."

"But not the reason." he said, alarmed. She couldn't let everyone know that.

"Of course not. Nico, do you believe I'm dumb? I _am_ a Ravenclaw." she smiled in a sort of proud way, as if that meant something. "Now, according to your robe, you're a Gryffindor, like Harry is. Just follow him, and you'll be fine." Nico nodded, and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Besides her blushing slightly, it didn't seem to affect her at all. "Harry's leaving. Now go." She gave him a slight push, and he and Harry slipped out and barely noticeable door in the wall. When he looked back, it was no longer visible. Harry led the way silently, and Nico just followed him as he had been told. They blended in with the other students easily. No one seemed to notice their presence. They were all looking to the ground as they marched quietly. There was barely a hint of joy in the entire group.

They came to a huge room, and stopped in front of a sallow, greasy haired man. Nico stared at him and was reminded of Hades.

"I have received intelligence that _Harry Potter_ was spotted in Hogsmeade earlier this evening." He paused as his sentence was punctuated with gasps. "It is believed he is heading for Hogwarts. If any of you, student or staff, has any knowledge about this, I invite you to step forward." There was silence. "Now."

Nico stared at the unruly mess of black hair in front of him. He wondered why Harry was out here if he was being searched for. He really should have listened to the planning.

"You need some better defenses, Professor." Harry said loudly, stepping out of the line. Everyone seemed too shocked to say a word. The door to the Great Hall opened, and some tough looking people, plus the other kids Nico had just met earlier came in. "Tell them how it happened that night! How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him!" Nico could only stare at Harry, wondering what he could be talking about. He raised his wand, but before he could do a thing an older woman stepped in and shot fire out of the end of her wand. Another collective gasp broke the silence. She and and the man proceeded to duel, and it ended when he turned into something like black smoke and flew out the window. The sound of glass breaking reverberated through the entire hall.

Suddenly, two young girls started to scream. Everyone else had their hands over their ears. Nico looked around but couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

There was some whispered in his ear that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. He couldn't make any of it out. It was too quiet.

"_Bring me. . . Harry Potter. . ." _That was what he thought it said at one point. Everybody else could obviously hear it perfectly. Maybe it didn't transmit to half bloods like him as well? The sound stopped.

"Well? Somebody grab him!" Some girl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, while pointing at Harry. Nico felt like he could slice the tension in the air with a knife.

Hermione and Ron stepped in front and beside Harry, in a protective gesture. Many others Nico didn't reconize also did. When Luna followed suit, he did also.

"Any who won't fight or are too young will be sent home." The older woman had taken charge. "Slytherins as well! Man the boundaries! Protect us!" The students cheered, except for the so-called Slytherins.

Everyone seemed to disperse at once. Nico lost track of Luna in the blink of an eye.

Without being told, Nico knew that the battle of Hogwarts had begun.


End file.
